Modern wireless transmitters (e.g. for cellular communication) are dominated by two architectures: I/Q transmitters and polar transmitters.
I/Q transmitters and polar transmitters have their individual benefits and drawbacks. For example, a polar transmitter commonly has a higher efficiency compared to an I/Q transmitter. However, a polar transmitter using a Digital-to-Time Converter (DTC) has a high current consumption, and polar transmitter using a modulated Digitally Controlled Oscillator (DCO) has a wide instantaneous frequency modulation range. The wide instantaneous frequency modulation range may be compensated at the expense of an increased Error Vector Magnitude (EVM).
Hence, there may be a desire for a transmitter avoiding the drawbacks of the previous architectures while maintaining their benefits.